stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Vimir
Vimir is a Delphox who is a character on Pokemon Island played by Okaru. An entertainer, with multiple skills in the subject, he hopes to be able to make his new friends happy. He is a traveler who discovered the group by chance. Story Background Vimir's master, Zack, was a magician who ran a business travelling between regions and doing acts. Zack had Vimir when he was still in his egg, so when Vimir hatched, he was attached to him and saw him as a fatherly figure. He grew up along side Cora, a Brionne at the time, and Amber, a Mienfoo. All three taught him how to perform for the shows, since he was interested to entertain himself, even at a young age. Cora taught him how to sing, Amber taught him how to dance, and Zack taught him how to perform varies magic tricks (most of them being card tricks). When he evolved into a braixen, he picked up the urge to play the flute, which Zack highly encouraged by buying him one and a book that could help him learn how to play. After many years of being with the group, Zack soon feel under an illness that would take his life in 2 years. Fearing he may suffer severe depression with his passing, Zack told Vimir to visit the Island and to make friends, and to return when he recovers. Vimir, from easedropping, learned Zack was going to pass, but decided to carry out his wishes regardless. Fire and Ice Vimir's first appearance was playing Song of Healing and just walking into the gang talking about random stuff and seeing some wanting to hurt Chastity (For possibly flirting with the wrong person). Wanting there to be no violence, he used his psychic abilities to lift her in the air away from the gang. After things quelled down, he read a few of the islanders fortunes, wanting to gain more experience to eventually just seeing future's and not fortunes. For a good portion he didn't do much till he heard about Annabel, an Alolan Ninetails who kidnaps kid. He was disgusted by such an act and decided to join the gang in stopping the bitch. They were successful, and let her go in terms that she would leave for good...until after sometime she was spotted again. Being involved the first time, he decided to help out again, liking the group he was with. When they encountered some of Annabel's "kids" which were really minions, after a few moments of combat, Vimir showed his flute playing abilities had more purpose than just show, and was able to put most of them to sleep. When they caught up with Annabel, the fight started to anger him, so from his bag he pulled out A FUCKING SWORD, and while she was surprised started to slash at her. With the help of the others (Especially Zorro's Mr. Twister), They defeated her again, but at the cost of Charlie-Anne's life. Vimir, pissed off at himself and the bitch, decided to ask if "Eye For AN Eye" should take effect and then stabbed her in the chest. Personality A generally happy guy, he uses his skill to see others happy. Is always willing to help others, if he isn't depressed however, and hates being seen as useless. He has a tendency to overreact because of his past and he's over-emotional as well. Doesn't generally mind being name called (Some of the islanders have called him names and he generally just rolls with it) as long as he can make quips back at em. Not easy to anger unless it's a life and death situation (Anabel's fights). After his trainer got sick, Vimir thought to himself how weak he was, and decided to train himself to be stronger. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP